Celestialsapien (IRR)
Celestialsapiens are a race of omnipotent beings from the Forge of Creation. Appearance Celestialsapiens are silhouette-like humanoids that can range from any size. Their bodies are black with white outlines and have white star-like dots scattered inside them. Their heads can possess either a black flaming tip with stars inside, two long horns on the sides of their head, or three trident-like horns on their forehead. Their face only consists of white pupil-less eyes, but occasionally they can sport facial hair colored the same as their bodies such as a beard. Celestialsapiens tend to have a rather large size. Infant Celestialsapiens have the body shape of a human baby, male Celestialsapiens have the body of a muscular male adult human, and female Celestialsapiens have the shape of a thin female adult human. Behavior Celestialsapiens prefer their shrouded existence at the Forge of Creation, as opposed to being involved with the "petty going-ons" of the rest of existence. Celestialsapiens possess two personalities, such as a Voice of Love and Compassion and a Voice of Rage and Aggression. Both of a Celestialsapien's personalities have to agree with each other for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action. However, due to their contrasting personalities, this hardly ever happens. When the Celestialsapien speaks, both voices speak in unison and, depending on what the voices agree on, they say "Seconded!", or "Motion carried!" if they agree; they say "Motion denied!" if they disagree. Alien X is a somewhat unique case, as he has three personalities. In his case, at least two out of the three have to agree on any action, otherwise Alien X will remain motionless. Celestialsapiens develop multiple personalities over time. A few Celestialsapiens, such as Starbeard and the Galactic Gladiator, have personalities that are more decisive and in balance. Reproduction A pregnant Celestialsapien has a small glowing white orb in her hands with a baby Celestialsapien growing inside it. It takes a baby Celestialsapien tens of thousands of years to develop. Powers and Abilities Celestialsapiens are among the most powerful species in the universe, being capable of controlling reality, space and time. Their reality warping is seemingly without limit - a Celestialsapien can make its very thoughts become reality and survive anything up to (and including) the destruction of the entire universe around them. However, they have to follow rules that regulate the use of their powers, such as the Multiverse Preservation Act. Celestialsapiens are apparently immortal, or at least extremely long-lived, as they can live for tens of thousands of years before even being considered "mature". However, a Celestialsapien cannot do anything unless a majority or all of its personalities agree on it. Given that said personalities generally contrast each other in every way, Celestialsapiens can spend eons debating before using any of their powers. A baby Celestialsapien does not have multiple personalities, but it is also not mature enough to use its power. Celestialsapiens cannot manipulate mana directly. They would have to alter the universe to change the nature of mana first. Weaknesses Without two of their three personalities agreeing on something, Celestialsapiens cannot do anything. Furthermore, these personalities can be scared by Toepick's face. Celestialsapiens can also be harmed by other members of their species. Before they are born, Celestialsapiens are all but defenseless. Notable Celestialsapiens *Alien X (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien) *Mother Celestialsapien *Baby Celestialsapien *Starbeard *Galactic Gladiator *Citizens of the Forge of Creation Category:IRR Category:PokeRob Category:IRR Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Species